In Our Hearts
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. Together, they exchanged body heat as their hearts beated in their chests...beating as one. SoraKairi


A/N: Okay people, here's another **SoKai** from me. I just can never stay away from them. Hehe. Oh, and this is my first songfic oneshot! It may not be great and all but I tried my best.

Oh, and this is also for **xsynthetic-smile**'s challenge. Hope this entry is good enough for your contest! The song is **You'll Be In My Heart** by Phil Collins. I'm in love with that song and I dislike it when people think Disney Songs are lame and old fashioned. They're inspiring to me and I thought why not make a _Kaiora _fic for it. So, read and enjoy everybody! And remember to review!

-------------------------------------

♥**In our heart**♥

♪ _Come stop you're crying,_

_It'll be alright ♪_

An 8 year old girl fell to the ground, scratching her hands to the hard rocks beneath her. She sobbed uncontrolbally, snickers and chuckles surronded her. She tried to stop the tears that fell from her eyes but couldn't. They continued throwing rocks to her, she winced when one bruised her arm. She felt a finger push her head, making her fall to the ground, still crying. The boys laughed to her weakness and kept on throwing their ammo to her. All she could do was endure the pain and pray that they would get bored of torturing her and leave her alone. But she knew that wouldn't happen for it had been 2 hours and her whole body had bruises and cuts.

_Someone. Help me, please…._

Just then, as though an answer to her prayers, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her body. She opened her eyes and were met with a pair of blue ones. He grinned to her, holding her hand tightly as he felt the rocks that were previously thrown to her hit him on his back. She closed her eyes again and smiled weakly.

♪ _Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight ♪_

Her fingers intertwined with his as his body acted as a shield for her. She whimpered when she heard him hiss in pain. She wanted to be rescued, yes, but she didn't want him to get hurt for her. "Sora….stop…please," she whispered to him. He merely replied with a smile and leaned in closer to her. "Its alright, Kai. I'll protect you,"

♪ _I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry ♪_

The assaults slowly began to stop as the boys got fed up and walked away, leaving the two children alone. She clung to his shirt, wetting it with her salty tears. She wasn't crying because she was hurt, she was crying because her heart wrenched with sadness when she realised he was willing to sacrifice his body for her safety. He sat down properly, laying her head on his lap. Stroking her hair, he wiped the tears she cried.

"Ssh, Kairi. Don't cry. It'll be alright. I'm here. Don't cry. Please," he mumbled. She looked up to him and nodded softly, wiping her own tears away. He smiled and continued stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and drifted to a dream of her as a princess and him as her prince dancing the night away.

-------------------------------------

♪ _For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm ♪_

A 14 year old girl smirked to herself as she looked to her friend who was laid on the ground. He squinted his eyes with pain as she poked him in the stomach with her weapon, also known as a stick. "What's the matter Sora? I thought you said you wanted to train me but it looks like I'm training you," she said. He growled to her and stood up, a smirk carved upon his tanned face. She knew what he was thinking and dropped her stick, running away.

He began running after her, their feet trampled against the islands sand. The sun rays lit up their happiness when he caught her by the hips and swayed her around. Giggles and laughter echoed around them. The ocean's water dripped from their clothes and hair as he flopped both of them into the shallow water. She stood up, spinning around so the droplets spattered to him. He chuckled and shook his head, his spiky locks sprayed the salty liquid to her face. The two smiled, staring to each other's faces.

They were the best of friends yet they knew they wanted more…

♪ _This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry ♪_

She held her hands together behind her back, lowering her head so she wouldn't see his face. He didn't want that though, so he lifted up her chin only seeing her watery blue eyes. She bit her lip to stop the tears but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to be strong, not wanting to cry in front of him because if she did, she was afraid he would think her as weak. But he always had this power to make her knees shake and her body completely lose energy by a mere touch of his skin.

She hated that.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears falling to his shoulder, she hugged him back. Feeling the warmth of her, he inhaled her scent, not wanting to forget it. "Promise me you will always be by my side," she muttered, pressing herself to him. "Only if you promise to be by mine," he replied back. She pulled away from the hug and smiled to him. He grinned back and wiped the tears away.

"It's a promise then,"

♪ _Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, now and forever more…♪_

-------------------------------------

♪ _Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Always…♪_

"Kairi, just listen to me,"

"No, you listen to me Sora!" she snapped back. Two seventeen year olds were arguing in the middle of a crowded station and everyone's attention focused on them. "You promised to stay by my side but now you're moving? And you weren't even planning on telling me!"

"I was going to tell you," replied Sora, defending himself. He should have never trusted Riku. Riku promised not to tell her about this. Because of him, he was having a fight with the girl he cared about the most. "I just…..wanted to find the right time,"

"Oh, and when was that? When you're riding on the train to the other side of the world?" Tears builded up in her eyes. Her heart broke when she thought of losing him. How could he? The least he could do was tell her he was moving a few days before it. Not when he was about to board the train. She was angry, no, furious to his attitude. Her eyes had turned red due to crying from when she found out till now. She turned her head, not wanting to look at him. "I should follow what Riku said," she said.

He looked strangely towards the redhead, eyebrows arched. "What do you mean?"

She turned to glare at him with her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "Riku told me to forget you. He said I wasn't important. I'm no one in your heart. I'll never be in your heart. That's why you don't want to tell me. You think I'm weak and a crybaby. Newflash, I can be strong when I want too and guess what, you'll never be in my heart either you promise breaker!"

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. He swallowed the saliva that was trapped in his mouth. He blinked back the tears that he wanted to shed. He sighed deeply and picked up his bag that laid onto the floor. Both neither wanted to look at one another. She was hurt he would play with her feelings. He was hurt she believed the words of Riku then his. He gulped mentally and walked his way to the train before him, her heart shattered with every step he took. Tears were already falling from his eyes. This wasn't how he expected his last time seeing her would be. With a broken spirit, he entered the train but before the door closed he called her name.

She turned around and was surprised to see him crying while holding a broken smile.

"You'll always be in my heart. No matter what Riku says, no matter what anyone says, you'll always be number one in my heart,"

Her mouth opened slightly, her face held a guilty look. What had she done? Her throat turned dry, trying to think of something to say. Too late. The door closed and the last image she saw was him smiling weakly to her and giving her a wave. She choked tears that fell and her whole body shivered. The train began to move and she watched helplessly. With every wheel that turned, her foot stepped forward and without knowing it, she ran after the train. Her feet graced the platform, her heart beating rapidly.

She took every inch of the marble underneath her, crying. People that passed by watched as she ran after something she let go foolishly. When she reached the end of the platform, her eyes blinked as she looked to the train vanish from her sight. Even with all her crying, a smile still carved upon her lips.

"You're also number one in my heart, Sora!" she yelled, not caring if the whole world heard. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back home! I-I….I love you!"

Satisfied with her yells, she held her shirt, feeling the beat of her heart. What she didn't know was that her brunette friend leaned on the windowsill, the wind brushing his hair. Absorbing the words he had heard that she had yelled, he smiled. "I love you too Kai," he whispered, he too feeling the beat of his heart.

Wait for me…

-------------------------------------

♪ _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain,_

_I know we're different but deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all ♪_

It has been two years since he left. She would always stand at the station, hoping to see the face she deared for the most. It never came though. She tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear, her blue orbs awaited for the sign of a metal transportation coming her way. Riku and Selphie watched from afar, shaking their heads. "What is she waiting for? A onesided love?" he asked, looking to the girl. Selphie shrugged to his comment and sighed. "I don't understand it either. I mean, she's pretty and can get a guy whenever she wants. Why choose him? He's goofy, blur and silly all times. What does she see in that boy?"

Riku shook his head and frowned, feeling pity when she smiled as a train pulled aside in front of her. People began pouring out and she immediately started searching for him. Her head turned left, right, then left again. Nothing. Not even a strand of his spiky locks. When the people dissapeared, her heart sunk. Failing once more, she lifted back her head and held a determined look. "You'll come back soon, I know it..," she said, placing her hand on her heart as the beat rhythmed beneath it.

♪ _And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, now and forever more…♪_

-------------------------------------

♪ _Don't listen to them cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have, to hold,_

_They'll see in time, I know… ♪_

"So, Kairi, want to come shopping with me and Namine?" asked Selphie, munching on her sandwhich as they had their lunch at the café of their choice. They were at the mall and Namine turned to Kairi, awaiting her answer. Kairi swallowed her biscuit as she smiled weakly to them and sipped on her milk. "Sorry guys. I have to go to the station after this,"

"Again? Kairi, why don't you just give up? He's not coming home," replied the brunette. Kairi pretended as though she hadn't listened to what Selphie said and kept on munching on her lunch. Selphie looked to Namine, asking for her assistance. Namine merely sighed and smiled to Kairi. She was envious of the redhead. Kairi was determined and stubborn. She sticks to what she believes in. How Namine wished to have that kind of attitude. Selphie grew tired of always worrying about her best friend. There are limits to when you miss someone but her situation right now, shows that Kairi needs Sora more than anything and she won't stop until he's back in her arms.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow girls," and with that, Kairi walked away. The two other girls could only watch helplessly as she was lost from their sight. They shook their heads and stood up, leaving the café as fast as Kairi ran. Meanwhile, in a matter of minutes, she was already at the station. Her heart beated faster when people began exiting out of a train. She began looking again but as always, failure greeted her. A small boy walked out of the train and to Kairi's disbeliefment, that was the last passenger aboard the train. The metal vehicle was soon gone. Kairi slumped on a chair, fiddling with her fingers.

"Is it true? Are you never coming home?"

Silence answered her question. All this time, was she just wasting her energy by coming here and waiting for him? Maybe she should just give up and follow her friends advice. She stood up and was just about to leave when she gasped. Her eyes widened with shock and pray to god this wasn't an illusion.

"Hey Kairi. Good to see you again,"

That voice. The voice she had missed and longed for months. Tears wet her face and without her acknowledgement, she was running to him. He dropped his bag down and stretched out his arms, ready to catch her. She laughed with joy, tears dropped from happiness and her heart beated fast. She jumped into him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, embracing him. He happily hugged her back, how he missed her touch. She leaned in closer, hearing the pounding inside him.

This was real.

"I'm back Kai. I'm finally back,"

"Its good to have you back Sora," she replied, never wanting to let him go. He kissed her head, glad to finally have her return to his broad arms. Both stood there in silence, their bodies heated one another. He pulled away from the hug, she neared her forehead to his. Pushing back his bangs with her head, she neared his lips and finally caught them. He smiled into the kiss and responded back to her. He had always wondered how she tasted like and now, he got his wish. He held her body firmly, feeling her melt into him.

Her heart pounded faster as though wanting to burst from her chest. Feeling his lips against her was heaven in her mind. With the need for air, she broke the kiss and leaned her head to his chest. He placed his head on top of her head, both had their eyes closed. They didn't need to say anymore. Because for them, their hearts told them every word they needed to know.

-------------------------------------

♪ _When destiny calls you, you must be strong,_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on,_

_They'll see in time, I know,_

_We'll show them together ♪_

Years had passed by so fast for them. They were already adults yet the love between them never grew old. After finally being reunited, the two lovers sat on the bent papou tree trunk. The sun setting in front of them on a canvas of orange and violet. The crisp island air was calm that day, the clouds shaped magnificently upon the beautiful scenery. Her legs stretched out as his head laid upon her skirt. She stroked his spiky hair, feeling the softness under her fingertips. His eyes shut closed, smiling dreamily. Liking the feel of his girlfriend spoiling him like that. She smiled to herself, her blue orbs focused on his relaxed face. They had been through so much together, they deserved the peaceness.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he smiled when he saw her looking to him. He sat up and brushed his finger across her face, holding her hands tightly. She held a wonderous look when he pulled her closer and gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled back and arched an eyebrow to him. "Is something wrong Sora?"

He grinned and pulled her to him, her head on his shoulder. His arms around her while she placed her hands around his waist. His fingers began playing with her soft ones. He never wanted to lose the feel of her anymore. Their legs dangled freely as they exchanged warmth. Finally, he decided to bring up the question he had on his mind for days. He released her from his grip and jumped off the tree. She stared back to him as he stood in front of her. He held her hand and kissed it, rubbing it against his cold cheek.

"Kairi, we've been through so much together and we've kept our relationship strong through these years. Even when people say that we weren't meant to be because we're different, you still stayed with me,"

"Of course. I love you and I don't care what they say. Sora, where are you getting at here?"

"Its just that, when I die and be gone from this world, promise me you'll live your life normally and find someone to love you like I did,"

"Sssh, Sora, don't talk like that," whispered Kairi with a worried look. "We're still young. Death is far away from us,"

"I know…but I don't want to waste any more time. I want to spend every second of my life with you. That's why I've come to a decision," Kairi's eye twitched severally. What did he decide? Did he want to leave her or something? Her expression was left clueless and Sora kneeled down in front of her. She gasped to what was coming and finally figured it out.

♪ _Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more ♪_

"I always told you you'll always be in my heart. Today, tomorrow, forever, you'll still be number one in here," he said, pointing to his chest. "So, I want to make you mine. Kairi," He stopped and rummaged through his shirt and took out a velvet box. He opened it and showed it to her, smiling. She held her chest with shock and cried tears of happiness.

"Kairi, will you marry me?"

She had waited so long for those words to be said by him. She wondered if this was all a dream. If it was, then she never wanted to wake up. She was speechless, the positive answer wanted to come out from her mouth but all that did come out was a sob. So, she nodded eagerly. He smiled with happiness and she jumped down to his arms, hugging her as she broke down on him. He patted her head and kissed her hair, the joy flowed through his body. They stayed in that position for a while, bodies pressed closer than ever. She broke the hug and gave him a kiss before staring deeply into his eyes. She carressed his cheek slowly, he held her by the waist.

"You'll always be number one in my heart too. I don't care if my parents, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Selphie or anyone in the world disagrees with me. All that matters is you. You'll forever stay and will always be in my heart from now till I die. Always,"

Her words touched him as he pulled her into another kiss. The stars twinkled above them, adding the romantic scenery. As they proved the love they wanted to share forever, each felt the others hearts beating against their chests.

Beating as one...

♪ _Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
Always... ♪_

-------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Truthfully, I wasn't totally pleased with this one. I thought the ending totally stunk. Plus, I suck at songfics like hell but hey, it was worth a shot right? I love new challenges so hope you people like it! Plus, seeing a lot of people do challenges, it makes me want to do one too! So, if you want a challenge, check my profile out and see if your intrest sparks to it okay? And please review this oneshot! Even tough critiscm would do because I admidt, this entry wasn't as good as my other one-shots. So, review, reivew, REVIEW!


End file.
